


Star Trek: The Next Generation drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2009; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days_exchnge**](http://31-days-exchnge.livejournal.com/) "technology is driving the future.. it is up to us to do the steering" prompt.
> 
> It's been years since I watched TNG. Here's hoping this is at least somewhat in character. (Technobabble courtesy of the [Star Trek Failure Generator](http://hyotynen.kapsi.fi/trekfailure/).)

Geordi and Data had opened a cabinet-sized panel in the transporter room. They were intently studying seemingly random patterns of dots and lines on a monitor wired into the open circuits.

Picard walked in. "As you were," he said quickly, so as not to disturb their work. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing serious, Captain," said Geordi. "Just a failure in the multidimensional transporter harmonics."

"Ah," said Picard. "I see." The three men silently watched the dots and lines on the monitor for awhile.

"Would it help," Picard suddenly asked, "to equalize the stational laser-induced fusion with navigational warp reaction?"

Geordi and Data looked at each other.

"It is ninety-eight percent likely," Data said, "that such an action would result in the destruction of most of this galaxy."

"Ah," Picard said again. "That wouldn't help."

"...no. Sir," Geordi said quietly.

Picard nodded, and then quickly walked away.

"Is this a situation," Data asked Geordi, "in which condescending jokes about foolish authority figures are appropriate?"

"It's better to do the Captain a favor," Geordi said, "and not say anything about it to anybody. Sooner or later, you'll say something just as stupid in front of him."

"That seems unlikely," Data said sincerely.


End file.
